


Il pittore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [27]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, Short One Shot, painter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera è un pittore innamorato.Partecipa al: GIUGNOBALENO.Prompt: 02. GlitterNote: AUFandom: KHR Couple: 5927.Scritta per G.





	Il pittore

Il pittore

 

Uri miagolò, balzò sopra il tavolo accanto a una ciotola colma di ciliegie, facendo le fusa. Il suo pelo tigrato era accarezzato dall’aria fredda prodotta dal condizionatore.

La luce del sole invadeva la stanza, illuminando i quadri alle pareti, che rappresentavano delle notti stellate. Dei glitter sulle tele davano vita a delle costellazioni.

Sul pavimento erano abbandonati dei disegni a matita, alcuni di essi erano schizzi che rappresentavano il volto di un giovane.

Uri guardò il suo padrone. Quest’ultimo era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, intento a schizzare il vicino di casa su un taccuino.

Gokudera ripropose la figura di Tsunayoshi, intento a leggere un manga. Ripercorse il suo sguardo intenso, la sua figura minuta rassomigliante a quella di un felino, i suoi capelli morbidi.

“Sai, un giorno o l’altro dovrò dirgli che sono innamorato di lui. Che si merita di meglio di quei tipi che non fanno altro che illuderlo.

Però temo mi prenderebbe per un pazzo che si fa strani sogni” sussurrò.

Uri ticchettò sulla ciotola con la zampetta pelosa, dimenando pigramente la coda.

“Lui è la mia musa, ma credo che qualunque artista verrebbe ispirato dalla sua energia interiore.

Non mi stupisce che tutti s’innamorino di lui”. Proseguì Gokudera.

Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse una tela su un cavalletto. Controllò i suoi schizzi, compreso quello che teneva in mano, ed iniziò a riproporre lo stesso disegno base sulla tela con un gessetto nero.

I suoi capelli argentei erano illuminati dalla luce del sole, splendendo di riflessi candidi.

“Vorrei almeno potergli regalare uno dei miei quadri” sussurrò. Si rialzò in piedi, passò accanto a delle ciotole colme di croccantini, e raggiunse uno sgabuzzino. Ne recuperò dei barattoli di vernice dorata.

Uri si rialzò in piedi e si mise a camminare sul tavolo, su una delle sedie era abbandonata la sua pettorina.

Il pennello dalle setole morbide più grandi s’intinse in una latta colma di vernice dorata glitterata. Gokudera la fece gocciolare sulla sua tavolozza ed iniziò a dipingere.

 Man mano la figura di Sawada prese forma, brillante, sulla tela.

“Lui è sempre così gentile con tutti. Se non fosse stato per la sua amicizia, non avrei mai potuto tenerti con me, sai Uri? L’appartamento che avevo preso per primo in questo condominio non voleva gatti. Mi ha aiutato lui a trovare questo. Costava persino meno dell’altro, pur essendo semplicemente nella scala accanto.

Vorrei mi vedesse come qualcosa di più che un amico” disse Hayato.

\- Non riesco a dimenticare quante lacrime ha versato quando il suo fidanzato più duraturo, Yamamoto, lo ha lasciato perché è dovuto partire per l’America.

Avrei voluto asciugarle, ed invece sono sempre qui a guardarlo a distanza.

Lui è lontano e intoccabile, come i miei quadri -.

Uri era saltato dal tavolo, lo aveva raggiunto e, strofinandosi sulle sue caviglie, ricoprendogli di peli i pantaloni, aveva iniziato a fargli le fusa.


End file.
